


focus on the texture

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [22]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining, thrilling saga of Akira not being in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: "Well—wait, what's that?""Huh? Oh—""Is that—" Ann forcibly grabs Ryuji's forearm and peers at his wrist. "Oh my god, is that the silver bangle from Shibuya?"
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Series: Escapril [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	focus on the texture

**Author's Note:**

> in p5r, you can buy your male friends a nice, expensive bangle. take a guess who i dropped 40k yen for to buy it

"But then you'll never believe what happens next!"

"What does she say?"

"Well—wait, what's that?" 

"Huh? Oh—"

"Is that—" Ann forcibly grabs Ryuji's forearm and peers at his wrist. "Oh my god, is that the silver bangle from Shibuya?"

"What?" Ryuji scoffs, rolling his eyes despite the heat that's creeping up his neck. "Yeah right, like I could afford that. This is just, you know, something my mom gave me. Probably fake."

Ann raises an eyebrow. "This isn't fake. I know fake, and this is the real deal. Your mom got you this?" 

"Y-yeah. She says she's, uh, real happy about my grades lately, so..."

Ann stares at Ryuji, face blank, caught in an obvious lie. Seconds tick by in silence as they wait for the other to crack. Then, Ryuji's face twitches.

"Okay it's actually Akira!" He yells. 

"Haha! I _knew_ it! Don't you _dare_ try to lie to me about romance, Sakamoto!" 

"I don't even know if it _is_ romance though! Why did he buy this for me? This is so expensive!" 

"Ryuji, if you need me to spell out why he bought it for you, I'm gonna make you return it to him. Lemme see it!" 

"Wha—" he dodged her prying hands, dancing away from her. "No! Don't touch it!"

"Come on, just let me see it!"

"Ann—"

"Take it off, I wanna hold it!" 

"No!"

"Why not, you big baby—"

"Because I haven't taken it off since I got it!"

Ann's eyes widen before she bursts out laughing. 

"Oh my god—" she cuts herself off, doubling over. "Please—when did he give that to you?"

Ryuji's face is completely red. "None of ya damn business!"

"Ryuji—" she cuts herself off, hollering. "Please tell me!"

He mumbles something incoherent. 

"What?" She leans in. 

"Two weeks ago," he mutters, staring at the ground. 

Ann responds by howling with laughter. "You're _so_ whippped! How do you even _shower?_ "

"Fuck you! With a lot of determination!"

Ann wipes a tear from her eye, still grinning. "Come on you clown, let's talk about this in the diner."

"...yes please."

"And I'm inviting the rest of them, too. Futaba would get a kick out of this."

" _Ann, I swear—_ "

**Author's Note:**

> surprise i bought it for yusuke but that's only because by the time i found out i already maxed out Ryuji :(


End file.
